Mirame
by AiRiLeE
Summary: El amor no correspondido es la cara más cruda de ese sentimiento llamado amor. Pero la constancia de mantener las ilusiones con respecto a una persona especial, al final... ¿da sus frutos? HarryGinny. Espero que les guste!


  


oOo ~~~~~~~ oOo _ MÍRAME_ oOo ~~~~~~~ oOo   


_»POR: AIRILEE_

_»Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J. K.Rowling, nada me pertence..._   


oOo ~~~~~~~~~~ oOo ~~~~~~~~~ oOo   
  


**Hay pocas cosas en el mundo que duelen más que ser la burda víctima de un amor no correspondido.**

De estar aquí, viviendo tu vida en función de esa persona especial, cuando sabes que las probabilidades de que ese ser único deje recaer tus ojos en tí, mirando más allá de esta coraza superficial, de éste juego de reglas estúpidas dispuestas por esta sociedad, es prácticamente ínfima. 

Porque me ves, sí, pero no me estás viendo a mí, tal como soy, no. Estás viendo lo que tus ojos creen ver, aquello que, de entre tantas posibilidades abiertas, has elegido para formarte tu opinión sobre mí. 

Y soy más que eso. ¿Porqué no dejas que tus ojos vean más allá de esta pálida piel pecosa para comprender realmente lo que albergo en mi alma? ¿Para saber que grito tu nombre por cada recoveco de mi piel, que tengo impresa cada una de las letras que te designan, desgarradoras, en lo más profundo de mi corazón? 

No soy sólo la hermanita pequeña de Ron, Harry. 

_¿Porqué no te atreves a ver más allá de eso?_

Es estúpido eso de sonreír cada vez que te veo, cuando siento que un extraño calor me reconforta, como si una especie de manta invisible rodeara mi alma, dándole cobija, aliviando el frío, el dolor. Es estúpido, también, eso de intentar mantener una conversación decente contigo, cuando, internamente, todas y cada una de las fibras de mi ser anhelan probar tus labios, deslizar las yemas de mis dedos por tu piel ligeramente morena, ese bronceado bonito que has obtenido a causa de dejar que los rayos de sol veraniego te lamieran con soltura. 

Atreverme a interrumpir tu charla banal, inundada de trivialidades sin importancia para transmitirte a través de un único toque de labios, todo lo que estoy sintiendo por tí. 

Pero no lo entiendes. O no lo quieres entender. Sigo tu conversación, gentil, a veces alegre, a veces seria, y a veces con ojos vidriosos cuando percibo, en el sonido danzante de tu voz, pequeños e imperceptibles deslices que me dan a entender que tienes a alguna persona especial en tu vida. Y que la buscas, que la anhelas. Como yo te quiero a tí. 

Pero nunca hemos tocado ese tema abiertamente. Entre nosostros, todo lo referido a los sentimientos está metido en una caja, una caja surcada de cadenas, cerrada con candado y hundida en lo profundo del mar. Una caja que nunca va a salir a flote.   
Porque es duro. _Lo sé_. Me doy cuenta de tu incomodidad cuando alguna palabra rebelde se escapa de tus labios antes de que puedas detenerla y se cuela en mis oídos, burlona, recordándome una vez más que no te intereso de la forma en que yo espero. Sé que no es tu intención hacerme daño, porque no eres el tipo de persona que va por la vida partiendo en dos los corazones de las jovencitas ilusas, no. 

Sé que a veces el opresor silencio se interpone entre nosotros y sólo queda este espacio vacío, en el cual rehuímos nuestras miradas vaya uno a saber porqué. Y sólo nos quedamos así, sentados el uno junto al otro, aparentando indiferencia, aparentando jovialidad, aparentando que no hay preocupaciones, aunque por dentro nuestros pensamientos nos torturen por lo estúpidos que estamos siendo. 

_Por la forma en que nos comportamos._

_Por como nos evitamos la mirada._

_Por eso que callamos, cobardes._

_Por eso que no me dices, por eso que no te digo._

_Por todas las cosas inconclusas e inexistentes que hay entre nosotros._

Y a pesar de ello, es estúpida la forma en que intentamos comportarnos normalmente. Como si fuéramos un chico y una chica más, sólo eso. Porque Ron es la cadena entre nosotros, el nexo que tendió los hilos del destino que han causado que nuestras existencias pasen a formar parte de una existencia común. 

No hay nada raro aquí. Tú eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano, yo sólo soy la _*pequeña*_ pelirroja que ves como, a pesar de no tener ningún vínculo de ése tipo, tu hermanita _*adoptada*_. Ésa que te inspira sólo cariño maternal y nada más. Ésa que te despierta ese sentimiento llamado _*celos*_ cuando la ves hablar con otro chico. Pero ya me acostumbré que si te pones celoso no es por la razón que yo quiero creer, es sólo porque me ves como tu hermana pequeña. Sólo eso. 

No hay nada raro aquí. Sólo conversamos. Sólo tomamos este helado de chocolate con fresa y fingimos pasarla bien. Reímos, comentamos el último partido de quidditch, el nuevo corte de pelo de Trelawney, tu destreza para atrapar la escurridiza snitch, mi habilidad para los encantamientos. Que he sacado un nueve en el último exámen de McGonagall, que Snape ha vuelto a meterse contigo. Que Hermione se ha peleado con Ron, que a Draco Malfoy lo han puesto en detención... 

Pero nunca hablamos, ni hablaremos, de lo realmente importante. 

Y ya me he resignado a que sea así, aunque me esté muriendo por dentro. Aunque me duela por partida doble el que estés sentado aquí, a mi lado, hablando sin parar, y no pueda tenerte. 

Pero prefiero mil veces esta tortura a aquella infinitamente peor que es el que me ignores totalmente. Eso es lo mismo que clavarle espinas a mi corazón, dejar que mi alma se consuma totalmente hasta perder el deseo de vivir. 

Lo decidimos aquel día de julio, esa tarde estival en que, acompañados por los rayos de aquel sol dorado y caliente manifestaste tu interés por conocer los alreredores de mi casa. Insistí en que sólo era un prado interminable y aburrido, cubierto únicamente por la salvaje maleza que crecía a sus anchas, moldeando el paisaje a su antojo. Pero no te importó, porque con una sonrisa radiante de niño pequeño y expectante de nuevas aventuras, comenzaste a correr al tiempo que gritabas mi nombre, llamándome a unirme a tu juego secreto. 

_Pudo haber sido, pero no lo fue._

Pudiste tomarme entre tus brazos, allí, en la soledad de la inmensa pradera, en el preciso momento que el sol se fundía con el lejano horizonte, en ése momento mágico e irrepetible, con las nubes teñidas de rojo pendiendo sobre nuestras cabezas, formando parte del decorado de un escenario místico. Pero no. 

Te volviste hacia mí, con tus ojos brillantes como esmeraldas refulgiendo todavía más que de costumbre, la brisa jugando con tu pelo indomable, la sonrisa tímida y deshinibida al mismo tiempo curvando maravillosamente tus labios finos y me tendiste la mano, para que hiciéramos un trato. 

Acepté. Acepté aún cuando quería decirte que no, que no era justo que me estuvieras haciendo esto. Harry, ¿realmente te interesa ser mi amigo? 

Acepté, sí. _¿Porqué no hacerlo?_ ¿Cómo decirte que no, que no puedo ser tu amiga, que lo que siento por tí traspasa por mucho los límites que definen la palabra amistad, cuando me lo pides de esa forma, embargándome de infinitas sensaciones indescriptibles, impidiéndome coordinar mis pensamientos correctamente? 

Me perdí en tu sonrisa, me perdí en mis fantasías. Alimentando con migajas mis esperanzas, creyendo vanamente que, como tu amiga, quizá te estuviera dando la oportunidad de que vieras más allá. 

No la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Virginia Weasley, la hermana de Ron, esa muchachita tímida e huidiza que no era capaz de sostenerte la mirada por más de dos segundos seguidos; sino la oportunidad de conocerme a mí. ¿Qué sabes sobre mí, Harry? 

_¿Cómo puedes saber que no te intereso realmente si nunca me has dado la oportunidad?_

_¿Y si me conocieras a fondo y resultara ser tu alma gemela, aunque no lo hayas notado a simple vista?_

No todos los grandes amores han comenzado como un explosivo flechazo que envuelve tanto a la mirada como al corazón. 

No todos los grandes amores surgen de la nada, como en esos idílicos e inexistentes cuentos de hadas, donde el amor parece aflorar de la mirada misma hasta acabar uniendo sus vidas para siempre, rodeados eternamente de un aura de felicidad permanente. 

Hay amores que van surgiendo despacito, a veces, sin que te des cuenta siquiera. 

Hay amores que no parecen ser amores, pero que van construyendo sus cimientos con el paso del tiempo, mientras uno está ocupado en otra cosa y un buen día resulta ser que te das cuenta de que esa persona que está sentada al lado tuyo, hablando de las trivialidades de la vida ya no te es tan indiferente. Que la miras en forma distinta, que te gusta su conversación... y después se va tornando más profundo, y empiezas a memorizar sus gestos, a adorar el aroma de su perfume, a buscar su sonrisa, a jugar a encontrar cuántos colores se esconden en sus ojos... 

Y finalmente, cuando ya has quedado atrapado entre los hilos invisibles de la poderosa seducción, tu corazón ya no te pertenece. Te lo han robado, y peor es que ni siquiera te interesa. Es más, te gusta. Te gusta que esa parte tuya tan vulnerable quede a manos de esa persona que tiene la capacidad de volverte loco, de hacerte perder la cordura, de persuadirte para que recorras el mundo entero sólo por ese sentimiento llamado amor. 

Y no vas a tener miedo, Harry. _Al amor no hay que tenerle miedo, hay que dejarlo ser_. 

Dejarlo libre, abrirle la jaula y echarlo a volar. Dejar que te muestre, entre sus idas y venidas, la infinidad de sentimientos que es capaz de experimentar el cuerpo humano, desde la alegría más intensa a la soledad desgarradora. 

_Pero es así. Debe ser así._

El helado se va derritiendo, va desapareciendo, esparciéndose un poco en el suelo y un poco perdiéndose dentro de mí, dejandome el sabor dulzón del chocolate aún en la boca. Nuestra conversación también se va derritiendo, las palabras van desdibujándose, perdiéndose en la mente, olvidadas allí, quizá para otra ocasión. Y el silencio llega de regreso, como un invitado cruel que toma asiento en medio de nosotros marcándome nuevamente ese abismo que nunca cruzaremos. 

Pero está bien, Harry. Por ahora está bien. _Soy fuerte._

Mi alma es mucho más fuerte de lo que mi frágil apariencia deja entrever. _Y no me conocés. No me conoces realmente._

Es hora de volver a Hogwarts, de dejar Hogsmeade atrás, de guardar esa postal de nostros dos tomando un helado de fresa y chocolate en la plaza en esa caja de recuerdos que se recuerdan con dulzura. No fue la mejor tarde de mi vida. Tampoco la peor. 

Pero estuvo bien, Harry, estuvo bien. Al menos conversamos. Al menos, nos acercamos un poquitito más, aunque no se note a simple vista, sé un poquito más de ti y tu sabes un poquito más de mí. Y está bien por ahora. 

Ron y Hermione te estan esperando allí y con una disculpa que sonó casi sincera te vas, te alejas de mi ángulo de visión, y vuelve esa dolorosa lejanía. Me gustaría irme contigo, me gustaría correr así, surcar el césped tan esmeralda como tus ojos tomada de tu cálida mano. 

Pero por hoy está bien. Y aunque duela un poquito, sigue estando bien. 

_Mírame, Harry._

Porque cuando nos miramos... ¿no sientes esa conexión especial que liga nuestras almas? 

Yo sí. Atrevete a ver más allá de donde te limita la piel. Quizá no sea tan malo como crees. 

_Mirame... Te quiero..._

_¿Lo sabías?_   


oOo ~~~~~~~~~~ oOo ~~~~~~~~~ oOo   


**_HoLiTas!!_**

**Acabo de terminar mi primer Harry/ Ginny (bueno, si se puede decir que es un Harry / Ginny, puesto que el sentimiento parece ser unilateral). No suelo escribir sobre esta pareja (me decanto más por el Draco / Ginny) pero la inspiración se encaprichó con esta rarísima idea y no me dejó en paz hasta que transformé las ideas en letras y le puse un punto final.**

**No es nada nuevo, ni original. Es sólo otro fic de tantos en el cual Ginny _*sufre*_ por Harry, pero de todas maneras espero que les haya gustado. No sé si voy a escribir más capítulos (en realidad fue concebido como un one-shot), pero todo dependerá de la aceptación que tenga ^___~**

**Así que ya saben, si les ha interesado al menos un poquito y tienen ganas de decirme que les pareció... ¡a dejar review!**

**Eso es todo por ahora...**

**NoS LeEmoS!!**

**oOo ~~~~ oOo AIRILEE oOo ~~~~ oOo**   
  
  
  
  



End file.
